bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Redeemer - Chapter 6: Hunter of Hunters
Hunter of Hunters is the sixth chapter of my sixth fanfiction, "The Redeemer". The name is not a reference to Eileen the Crow, and she does not appear in this chapter. Enjoy. This chapter is pretty damn long. Hunter of Hunters Later that day, I had recovered enough to leave the hosptial. I needed to find that bastard who almost blew me into tiny pieces, but I needed a few items before I could do that. Before the hunt began, I had to get a need firearm and a new glove. I went to the shop and bought a glove similiar to the one that Kade wears. However, I couldn't find any firearms that I really liked, since I wasn't interested in Repeating Pistols, Ludwig's Rifle, or a Cannon. Jackie Boy said that he might have something for me, so I went by his house. Doctor Plague: I found this while out exploring one time. I never saw any use for it, so take it as a "welcome home" gift. Jack gave me a very long Piercing Rifle. It looked more powerful, deadly, and 90% more likely to get me killed than my old pistol or blunderbuss. I was excited about using it. Harold: This rifle looks badass. Why is it so big, though? Doctor Plague: I have no idea. Maybe to make it look more intimidating. Also, have you seen my Church Pick? It just disappeared about a week ago. Harold: I haven't seen it. Doctor Plague: Did you take it? Harold: No. Doctor Plague: Are you telling the truth? Harold: No. Doctor Plague: Can I have it back? Harold: Fine. When are we going to start our hunt to find Garrett? I want to kill that bastard. Doctor Plague: We begin the hunt tomorrow. We all want to give you some time to fully recover. Harold: Thanks, mate. Come by at around 8 or so, and I'll give you your Church Pick. I left Plague's house and went home. Lydia had made me some steak, and I was very hungry. Lydia: I'm happy that you are alive, Harold. Harold: So am I. Lydia: I thought I was going to lose you, Harold. Harold: I won't let a bomb kill me, so don't worry about that. Me, Jackie, Kade, and Henriett are going to start our hunt to find Garrett tomorrow. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but we will not give up until that son of a bitch is dead. Lydia: Just try not to die this time. Harold: I've fought many powerful men in my time, so I don't think that Garrett will be as dangerous when I have 3 comrades. Lydia: Good luck. I was about to go into our bedroom when Lydia remembered something. Lydia: Harold, there's something that I want to ask you. Harold: And what's that? Lydia: That huntress, Henriett. Harold: What about her? Is something wrong? Lydia: Earlier today, the way that she was looking at you bothered me. Is there something between you and her? I decided to sit back down next to my wife, and explain alot of stuff to her. Harold: Last year, whenever I... when I..... Lydia: What wrong, Harold? Not knowing the best way to explain this to my wife, I took a deep breath, then sighed. Harold: Last year, when the two of us had that..... incident, and I was banished from Yharnam, Henriett tried to kill me. Almost succeeded. She shot me in the stomach with an arrow, and then later came to finish me off. She would have easily killed me. But I grabbed her, and kissed her. Lydia: Why was that so difficult to tell me? Harold: It's not easy admiting adultery to your wife. It just doesn't feel right. Lydia: You have a busy day tomorrow, so relax. When 8:00 came, Jack came by right on time. I took him to where I was keeping his Church Pick, which was in my special safe. Harold: This safe is very complex in design, and the way to open it is very confusing at first. You see, it doesn't actually have a combination. You open it by spinning all three locks at the same time. Then, wait 5 seconds, and smack the first lock. Wait 5 more seconds, and do the same for the second lock. Then, wait 15 seconds, then do the same for the third and final lock. Sound simple? Because it's not. I opened by safe, and grabbed Plague's Church Pick. Harold: Here you go. Don't make it so easy to steal next time. Doctor Plague: We have a big day tomorrow. Have a good night. Harold: You too! That night, I went to bed early to be sure that I got enough sleep for tomorrow. Lydia came in, and we started making out. I didn't get that much sleep that night. At 6:00 in the morning, I got up, and headed to the tavern in Central Yharnam, which was where we were meeting up. Kade arrived about 10 minutes after I did. Henriett arrived not even a minute after Kade showed up. Jack was very late, arriving a whole half hour after Henriett showed up. Harold: What in Gwyn's beard took you so long, Jack? I was starting to think that you weren't coming. Doctor Plague: Sorry, but Amelia likes to talk. Alot. Kade: Let's get going. Harold: I agree with the buffon in the tricorn on that one. Kade: My hat is awesome! Henriett: No it's not. Harold: Let's go. The four of us headed to Garrett's fort, and, surprisingly, Garrett was still there. I thought for sure that he would have left by now, but apparently not. Garrett: Harold, it's nice of you to join the party. Harold: Are you ready to die? Garrett: Not really. Harold: Too fuckin' bad. I shot at Garrett with my Piercing Rifle, and hit him in the chest. He was badly injured from the shot, but he didn't seem to pay any attention to his wound at all. Garrett: Next time I'll have my shield raised. Harold: What's a shield going to do, you dumbass? Doctor Plague: You'll never stand a chance against four of us. Garrett: Wrong answer. Garrett was ready to fight the four of us. When the fight began, Garrett kept his shield raised almost the entire time, and I was really surprised that his pussy-ass wooden shield didn't break (sorry about that). Garrett: Enough of this. Why don't we bring out the fun? Garrett broke a nearby lever. The lever activated a cage door, and a beast emerged. A giant flaming watch dog came out of the cage, and it looked fierce. When the beast was ready to fight, I aimed my Piercing Rifle at its head, shot it, and it died instantly. However, Garrett disappeared. Where the hell did he go? Harold: The hunt must go on. Credits Thanks for reading chapter 6. I hope that you liked it, and please leave a comment. Trivia *The beast that Harold killed was a Watchdog of the Old Lords. *Garrett is Batman. Category:Blog posts